Collocation
by La plume d'or
Summary: La guerre est terminée, les enfants des mangemorts ont été innocentés, et pour ne pas qu'un tel drame se reproduise avec les générations futures, le Ministère de la Magie met en place un nouveau système... Découvrez! OS


Bonjour à tous !

j'ai mis un long moment à écrire cet OS, mais au final je suis plutôt contente de moi, alors je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

><p>Il était près de 10 heures lorsqu'Hermione Granger ouvrit la porte de son nouvel appartement.<p>

Le Ministère de la Magie avait mis en place, après la chute de Voldemort, un système de colocation pour les jeunes sorciers ayant fini leurs études à Poudlard, mais n'ayant pas encore d'emploi. Le système consistait à faire vivre ensemble deux jeunes ayant appartenu à des maisons différentes durant Poudlard, pour leur apprendre la tolérance et le respect.

Hermione trouvait que c'était une très bonne chose, de plus, malgré le loyer guère élevé, les appartements étaient, certes pas très grands, mais suffisamment pour que deux personnes puissent vivre confortablement.

Hermione ne savait pas encore qui serait son colocataire, elle savait seulement que c'était un garçon. Lorsque le Ministère leur avait envoyé les formulaires, il y avait une partie à remplir sur le souhait à être en colocation avec un garçon, ou une fille. C'est la seule chose que les étudiants avaient le droit de choisir. Hermione avait tout naturellement coché la case « garçon », pour la simple et bonne raison que durant toute sa scolarité ses seuls vrais amis avaient été du sexe masculin, excepté Ginny. Hermione ne se sentait pas assez à l'aise avec un groupe de filles pour espérer qu'une collocation se passe bien. Contrairement à cela, les nombreuses années passées avec Harry et Ron lui avaient permis d'établir un certain « code des garçons ».

C'est donc la tête remplie de questions concernant son mystérieux colocataire qu'Hermione entra dans l'appartement. Elle était la première arrivée. Elle fit le tour de toutes les pièces, un grand sourire aux lèvres, puis décida d'attendre son inconnu sur le canapé du salon. Seulement, celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir montrer le bout de son nez. Ainsi, après avoir lu un livre, fait à manger, installé ses affaires, relu un livre et récité par cœur ses cours de métamorphose, Hermione s'endormit, lasse d'attendre.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut par son colocataire, visiblement en colère.

« Bon sang ! Ne me dis pas que c'est… »

« … Toi ? »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard assassin.

« T'es sure que tu t'es pas plantée d'étage Granger ? »

La jeune fille afficha un air outré.

« Bien sûr que oui ! »

« J'oubliais, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne se trompe jamais… »

« Oh ça va Malefoy, ne commence pas… »

« Je commence si je veux ! Je n'en reviens pas… D'abord on nous oblige à vivre dans un appartement médiocre, et en plus je tombe sur la Sang de Bourbe… Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? »

« Laisses-moi réfléchir… Ah oui, j'oubliais, tu as essayé de tuer Dumbledore… »

« Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! »

« Au contraire ! Je sais très bien de quoi je parle ! »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Silence rompu par Malefoy quelques secondes plus tard.

« Y'avait marqué quoi déjà ? '…de façon à véhiculer des valeurs telles que le respect et la tolérance' ? Mon cul oui… »

« C'est sûr qu'avec toi, ça va être difficile ! Tu es tellement bourré d'apriori que ça en devient écœurant ! »

« Tu sais quoi Granger, ton sang impur me donne envie de vomir… Maintenant excuse-moi

mais rester dans la même pièce que toi durant plus de quelques minutes me donne une migraine atroce. Bonne soirée. »

Sur ces mots, l'ancien serpentard alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre en veillant à bien claquer la porte derrière lui.

« C'est ça, bonne soirée ! »

Cria Hermione, pleine de rage. Et à son tour, elle partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, avec une idée en tête: faire de la vie de Malefoy un enfer.

**00000000000000000**

Malefoy était accoudé au balcon de l'appartement du sixième étage, il regardait la foule se presser dans la rue, les gens se bousculaient, s'excusaient, et repartaient, sans faire d'avantage attention au reste des passants. Soudain, une jeune fille brune, habillée d'une petite robe fleurie, se détacha de la foule et s'arrêta devant la porte de l'immeuble.

Juste avant qu'elle franchisse l'entrée, Malefoy cria :

« Eh Granger ! »

La jeune fille se retourna, chercha autours d'elle, puis leva la tête en l'air. Lorsqu'elle aperçut son colocataire, son visage se ferma.

« Quoi Malefoy ? »

« Vire-toi de là ! Tu gâches le paysage ! »

Hermione lui lança un regard glacé et franchit la porte de l'immeuble. En haut, sur le balcon, Drago affichait un sourire narquois.

**000000000000000000**

Il était tard lorsqu'Hermione rentra de sa soirée d'anniversaire que ses amis lui avaient organisé pour ses dix-neuf ans. Elle entra en silence dans l'appartement, sans allumer la lumière, posa son sac et son manteau sur le canapé, et à pas de velours, traversa le salon jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle se faufila sous la douche pour faire partir transpiration et maquillage. Après plusieurs longues minutes sous l'eau chaude, la jeune femme se vêtit seulement d'une petite nuisette et se rendit dans sa chambre, bien décidée à rattraper les heures de sommeil perdues.

Elle se dirigea vers son lit sans allumer la lumière, connaissant la disposition de sa chambre par cœur. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle se glissa entre ses couvertures chaudes. Elle commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'elle sentit que quelque chose clochait. Ses couvertures étaient chaudes ? Perplexe, Hermione se redressa lentement, et d'un geste rapide elle alluma sa lampe de chevet.

Elle poussa un cri strident en découvrant dans son lit Drago Malefoy.

Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut et tomba du lit. Il réapparut quelques instants plus tard, le visage rouge de colère, pendant qu'Hermione récupérait doucement de sa frayeur.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ?»

« Pardon ? » Hermione était incrédule.

« T'a bu quoi à cette putin de soirée Granger ? »

Hermione le regarda, perdue, puis elle se reprit et regarda Malefoy avec des yeux coléreux.

« Non mais j'hallucine, c'est toi qui vient dans mon lit et encore tu oses me crier dessus ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Instantanément, Malefoy se calma et baissa la tête. Il la releva ensuite vers Hermione, un peu gêné.

« C'est juste que… »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai encore fait un cauchemar… »

Hermione le regarda en haussant les sourcils. Elle savait que son colocataire faisait des cauchemars pour l'avoir plusieurs fois entendu crier. Mais jamais encore il n'en avait parlé. Dans un long soupir, elle éteignit sa lampe de chevet. A côté d'elle, Drago ne savait pas quoi faire, puis, voyant l'absence de réaction de sa colocataire, il prit le partit de se rallonger à côté d'elle. Ils s'endormirent, elle un sourire amusé aux lèvres, lui un sourire ravi.

**00000000000000000000000**

Drago Malefoy lisais paresseusement un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier lorsque sa colocataire, Hermione Granger, sortit de sa chambre vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleue marine. En levant les yeux vers elle, Drago s'aperçut qu'elle avait fait l'effort de relever ses longs cheveux bouclés en un chignon, et de se maquiller.

« Tu vas où ? »

Hermione lui sourit.

« Je sors ! »

Drago replongea la tête dans son journal.

« Encore avec tes amies moldues j'imagine… »

« Non… » Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire encore plus large.

Drago releva la tête.

« Avec Potter et Weasley ? »

Hermione le regarda d'un air mystérieux.

« Non plus… »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« Avec qui alors ? »

« J'ai un rencart, Malefoy ! » lui avoua Hermione, visiblement ravie.

« Un rencart ? » répéta l'ancien serpentard, à qui cette idée ne plaisait pas du tout.

Le sourire d'Hermione retomba.

« Oui Malefoy, moi aussi ça peut m'arriver d'avoir des rancarts… »

Sans faire attention à la moue vexée de sa colocataire, le jeune homme continua :

« Et avec qui ? »

« Tu ne le connais pas. »

« Peut-être que si ! »

« Et moi je suis sure que non ! »

« Ah bon, et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce qu'il est vendeur de sandwich dans un snack moldu. » répondit Hermione, de plus en plus agacée par le blondinet.

Drago renifla avec dédain.

« Et comment l'as-tu rencontré ? »

« C'est là où je vais acheter de quoi manger le midi quand je suis à la fac… Bon maintenant tu m'excuse, il faut que j'y aille. »

Alors que la jeune femme avait presque atteint la sortie, avec son sac à main et son manteau, Drago l'interpella :

« Eh Granger, je te donne la permission de onze heures ! »

Comme réponse, il entendit la porte claquer. Avec un long soupir, il se remit à lire son journal.

Lorsque Hermione rentra à l'appartement, quelques heures plus tard, Drago l'attendais sur le canapé en lisant un magazine de Quidditch.

« Déjà là Granger ? Je pensais que tu n'allais pas rentrer de la nuit… » Fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme grogna en posant sa veste et son sac sur la table du salon, elle était visiblement en colère.

« C'était cool avec ton vendeur de sandwich ? » continua-t'il sur le même ton insolent.

« La ferme Malefoy. »

Le jeune homme posa son magazine, loin d'être vexé, et poussa le bouchon un peu plus loin, curieux de savoir d'où venait l'humeur massacrante de sa colocataire.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Hermione se tourna vers lui, les joues rouges de colère.

« Rien ! Il ne s'est rien passé justement ! Monsieur me drague ouvertement depuis maintenant trois semaines, et alors qu'il avait enfin l'occasion de faire plus, il préfère parler d'étude et de sport pendant tout le repas ! »

Drago haussa un sourcil.

« Il t'as raccompagnée au moins ? »

« Encore heureux ! » s'exclama Hermione, indignée.

« Il t'a embrassée pour te dire au revoir ? »

Aussitôt, la jeune femme se calma et baissa la tête.

« Il m'a fait la bise… » Murmura-t'elle

« Quoi ? » s'indigna à son tour Drago, « c'est un moldu, et en plus il ne sait pas s'y prendre, crois-moi, tu ne loupe pas grand-chose… »

« Oh ça va hein ! » s'exclama Hermione, de nouveau en colère. « Pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Maintenant je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit ! »

Et la lionne s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle, laissant sur le canapé un jeune homme blond, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

**00000000000000000000**

« Debout ! »

Le jeune homme encore endormit poussa un grognement et rabattit les couvertures sur sa tête dans l'espoir de finir sa nuit. L'espoir fut de courte durée. Seulement quelques secondes après, les couvertures avaient été carrément arrachées du lit.

« J'ai dit debout ! » fit la jeune femme en rigolant. « Allez bouge-toi ! Je t'attends ! »

« Merlin Granger tu vas me tuer… »

« Ah, si seulement ça pouvait être vrai… » Répondit-elle rêveuse. « Mais pas aujourd'hui, et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

« Parce que c'est Noël Malefoy ! » s'xclama-t'elle d'une voix enjouée. « Allez sors de là ! » fit-elle en lui tirant la jambe.

« Ça va, ça va, j'arrive… Bon sang mais t'es pire qu'une gosse ! » Râla-t'il en se levant du lit.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui offrit son plus beau sourire et s'en alla en trottinant. Drago ne prit même pas la peine de s'habiller et se rendit au salon, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Il fêtait cette année son premier vrai Noël, avec les décorations et le sapin, et il devait avouer que cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

« Joyeux Noël Malefoy ! » s'exclama sa colocataire en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue et en lui tendant un paquet. Le blond eut un sourire narquois.

« Le tien est sous le sapin Granger, et j'en reviens toujours pas qu'on en soit arrivé là… »

Hermione rigola.

« Moi non plus ! »

Le silence se fit dans le salon, seulement troublé par le bruit du papier cadeau déchiré. Et soudain…

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, OH MON DIEU ! »

« Granger tu es pathétique. »

« L'Histoire de Poudlard revisitée par les quatre grands fondateurs, tu imagines la valeur de ce livre ? Oh mon Dieu je vais m'évanouir… Il ne doit pas y en avoir plus de dix exemplaires dans le monde entier !»

« Oui j'imagine assez bien puisque c'est moi qui te l'ai offert… »

« Merci, merci, merci et mille fois merci ! » s'exclama la lionne en se jetant au cou de Drago.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« N'en profite pas pour caresser mon corps de rêve… »

« Pff, n'importe quoi ! » répondit Hermione en s'écartant, les joues aussi rouges qu'une pivoine. « Allez ouvre le tien ! »

Le silence se fit à nouveau, Hermione observait Drago en se mordant la lèvre, pas vraiment certaine que son cadeau lui plairait.

Lorsque l'emballage fut tombé par terre, le serpentard ouvrit de grands yeux ébahit. Il tenait dans ses mains le balai le plus magnifique qu'il n'ait jamais vu : le nouveau modèle de l'Eclair de Feu.

« Mais Hermione… sa coûte une fortune… »

« Pas plus que le livre que tu m'a offert » répondit-elle, espiègle.

« Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Merci ! Vraiment merci c'est…magnifique ! »

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, souriants, puis éclatèrent d'un rire franc et cristallin avant de se jeter sur leurs autres cadeaux. Mais ils étaient tous les deux d'accord pour le dire : c'était le plus beau Noël de leur vie.

**000000000000000000**

« Drago ? »

« Hum ? »

« Ça craint non ? »

« Hum… »

« C'était juste du sexe hein ? Enfin je veux dire, c'est parce que je n'étais pas très bien, j'avais un peu bu et tu étais là et… »

« Oui Granger, c'était juste du sexe. Arrête de te tracasser et laisse-moi dormir. »

…

…

…

« Ça changera rien hein ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Entre nous, ça changera rien ? »

« Non Hermione, ça changera rien du tout. Maintenant dors. »

« Oui… Bonne nuit. »

« Fais de beaux rêves. »

…

…

…

« Ça craint quand même… »

« Putin Hermione soit tu me laisse dormir soit je vais dormir ailleurs ! »

« Oui, je suis désolée, bonne nuit Drago. »

« A toi aussi. »

**0000000000000000000**

Dans un appartement du sixième étage, un jeune homme blond était avachi dans son canapé, une bière à la main et un magazine de Quidditch dans l'autre.

« Granger ? » fit-il sans lever la tête.

« Quoi ? » répondit l'intéressée depuis la cuisine.

« Y'a quoi à manger ce soir ?

Le silence se fit dans la cuisine, et quelques secondes après, Hermione débarqua dans le salon, visiblement très en colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Drago releva la tête.

« Euh, je demandais juste ce qu'il y avait à manger ce soir… »

« Rien, pour l'instant y'a rien à manger. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison, je ne suis pas à ton service Malefoy, et si ça ne te conviens pas tant pis ! Alors soit tu lèves ton petit cul de ce canapé et tu vas toi-même faire la cuisine, soit tu prends tes clics et tes clacs et tu t'en vas chez ta pouffiasse de copine qui elle j'en suis sure sera ravie d'exécuter le moindre de tes ordres ! »

Hermione s'arrêta, les yeux lançant des éclairs, le souffle court.

En face d'elle, Drago tentait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« Granger… ça va pas ? »

« Si ça va ! Ça va très bien même ! J'en ai juste marre, marre et marre d'être seulement là pour te faire à manger et pour que tu puisses assouvir tes désirs masculins quand ta salope n'est pas là pour le faire à ma place ! »

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour, il se leva du canapé pour faire face à sa colocataire, la colère montant rapidement en lui.

« Non mais j'hallucine ! Il me semble que tu es très heureuse que j'assouvisse mes besoins masculins avec toi comme tu dis ! Et puis j'en ai rien à faire d'Angèle, elle me divertit c'est tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi t'en fais tout un drame ! Et puis je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui voulait juste du sexe entre nous, alors arrête de tout me balancer à la gueule, je ne suis pas là pour que tu puisses passer tes nerfs ! »

« Je sais que c'est moi qui voulais juste du sexe, mais peut-être que c'est plus ce que je veux ! Merde ! »

Et la jeune femme tourna les talons, prit sa veste et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte, laissant au milieu du salon un jeune homme complètement perdu, ne réalisant pas tout à fait les derniers mots de sa colocataire.

« Tout ça à cause d'une histoire de bouffe… » soupira-t'il en se recouchant sur le canapé.

**000000000000000000**

« Tu es magnifique. »

Hermione regarda le jeune homme qui lui faisait fasse avec tendresse.

« N'en fait pas trop quand même ! »

Drago rigola doucement.

« Tu devais être la plus belle ce soir. Dommage que je n'ai pas pu venir… »

« Il ne fallait pas être malade ! »

« En parlant de ça, j'espère que maintenant que tu es revenue, tu vas pouvoir t'occuper de moi comme il se doit… » Fit le jeune homme avec un sourire charmeur.

Tout en se déshabillant, Hermione le regarda, amusée.

« Tu sais, participer à ce gala m'a vraiment épuisé ! Et si c'était plutôt toi qui prenais soin de moi ? »

Il la regarda, outré.

« Je suis malade ! »

« Et moi je suis fatiguée ! » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Le jeune couple se fit face pendant plusieurs secondes, puis ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux en même temps.

Hermione se glissa sensuellement dans le lit, aux côtés de son amant.

« Et si on prenait soin l'un de l'autre, en même temps ? »

Drago retira une mèche du visage de celle qui partageait son quotidien depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Il repensa au début de leur collocation, à leurs disputes incessantes, disputes qui étaient devenues un jeu, puis une preuve d'affection. Ils avaient mis longtemps à apprendre à communiquer, et à s'apprécier. Puis ils avaient su exprimer leurs sentiments. N'était alors restée que l'immense bonheur de savoir que tout était réciproque. Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire béat.

« Je suis d'accord, ma princesse… »

Lentement leurs bouches se cherchèrent, se rencontrèrent et s'unirent dans un baiser doux et passionné. Ils avaient officialisé leur relation depuis bientôt deux mois, laissant la plupart des gens dans une totale incompréhension, mais ils s'en fichaient, ils s'aimaient.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! alors dites moi, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? donnez moi TOUS vos avis, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais!<strong>

**Je prépare actuellement une fanfiction, une draymione of course, mais je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce que je pourrais la publier, parce que j'attends d'avoir écrit pas mal de chapitres, de façon à publier régulièrement.**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! :)**

**La plume d'or**


End file.
